Some conventional household electronic devices can be remotely operated via operation terminals that communicate with the electronic devices over the interne, a communications network for portable phones, or the like. Patent Literature 1 discloses a home appliance remote control system for collectively managing a plurality of electronic devices that can be remotely operated in such a manner. The home appliance remote control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a central device. For each electronic device, an associated set of identification information identifying the electronic device and one or more remote operation commands each for remotely operating the electronic device is registered in advance to the central device. A user of the home appliance remote control system, in order to remotely operate an electronic device, accesses the central device from an operation terminal such as a portable communication terminal, reads information on the operation-target electronic device from the central device, and issues an operation instruction with respect to the operation-target electronic device. The central device, when receiving the operation instruction from the user, transmits a remote operation command corresponding to the operation instruction to the operation-target electronic device. The operation-target electronic device receives the remote operation command from the central device and executes processing according to the remote operation command.